Facing the music
by Cupcakegirly
Summary: Su stared into the white glowing eyes of the most powerful being in the world. "I saved her from a lot of suffering." "How dare you, that was not your call to make. You don't get to punish her like that. That was cruel and inhumane." Korra angry dropped Su. "I saved her from a lot of pain and suffering Korra. One shot slight AU.


**A one shot from the previous chapter ten from One Step at A time. Those who have already read the story already have read this chapter, only it is cleaned up and redone. Though there are probably still some typos. Enjoy**

**XXXX**

Kuvira didn't remember what happened much after Su walked away. Her vision swam with dark spots, she was passing out. With the last seconds of consciousness, she heard the avatar demanding to know what was going on. The healers pushed Korra out of the room, Kuvira was losing a lot of blood.

Waking, it was dark, quiet, and cold. She was in a wooden cell. Kuvira wished this had been a nightmare she would wake up from but, this was reality. She ran a hand over her stomach, there was no heartbeat or flutter of her child. Her abdomen lay flatter, bare. She felt empty without her child. Her hand stopped where the sutures were, it was the place where she had given birth…no it was where her child was ripped out of her too soon. Memories came flooding back like a slap in the face. Her weapon Baatar had built leveled downtown and blasted open a third portal. Kuvira had killed her own fiancé and all for what? It didn't get her anywhere but locked away alone.

Baatar was dead and Su would never let her see their child ever again. She had taken a big risk and it didn't pay off. Kuvira had nothing to live for anymore, she just wanted to die.

**XXXX**

Korra, lay awake restless her mini vacation with Asami had been great even though they hadn't stayed long. As the avatar she was needed back in the physical world the Earth Kingdom needed a guide for the transition of becoming independent states.

Before she had left, Korra visited Su at the hospital. Instead of finding her at the nursery, Korra found Su down in the morgue. She was a grieving mother, she had lost her firstborn son. Korra stood a respectful distance back giving Suyin a few moments of privacy.

"We're making arrangements to bring him back home, to Zaofu, to give him a proper burial." Su brought her hands to her face shaking with sobs. Korra put her hands on the older woman's shoulders it was the only thing she could do. Looking down, if this were a different setting it would be just like Baatar Jr. was peacefully sleeping. The white sheet covered the hole in his body, he had been impaled with a metal rod. Instantly he was knocked out but when they pulled it out he woke. It was something that burned in Korra's mind the pure agony and scream he had let out. It reminded her of a dying elephant seal.

"He was my first baby, I watched him grow from a baby into a handsome young man. He taught me how much I would love being a mother. And now he's gone." Su's voice wavered her hand stroked the stiff cold cheek of her son. It should have been Kuvira that died not him, not her precious baby boy.

"What about her…" Korra quickly backtracked. "His child?"

"She'll have to stay here, she isn't strong enough to travel."

"You'll be back though right?"

"Of course." A red flag went up in Korra.

In the morning Korra sat on the pavilion at Air Temple. She felt bad for Kuvira, counting back the weeks, the avatar groaned. Both times she had fought the metalbender, the former had been pregnant.

"Korra are you alright?" Asami asked as she came up to her girlfriend with a steaming cup of tea.

"Yeah, just thinking a lot has happened." A silence fell over both women

"I'm going to go visit Kuvira." Korra broke the silence.

"What, what for?" Asami said sharply.

"I feel bad for her."

"Don't feel bad for her Korra, she brought this on herself. She was selfish you offered her a good deal, she could've have kept the Earth Kingdom, her fiancé and child. But instead she chose to fire that weapon, so don't feel sympathetic for her."

"But Asami she doesn't have any one anymore, her family's gone." Korra reasoned.

"And what would know of losing family Korra? Both of your parents are still alive unlike mine, Mako and Bolin's." Asami heaved out. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for." She said in a gentler tone.

"No, you're right I don't know what it's like to feel the sting of losing someone I love. If it makes you unhappy I won't go and see Kuvira."

"If you feel like it is the right thing to do then I won't stop you. I'll be mad over it but I'll get over it." Asami placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. Their relationship was still fairly new but it was one that both wanted to keep.

Korra made a detour stopping by the hospital first. She went straight to the nursery, Kuvira and Baatar's child didn't even have a name yet. The card read baby girl Beifong. From what Baatar Sr. had said, Su had fallen into a depression she hadn't been back since she had left for Zaofu. Baatar Sr. had returned a couple of times he had said Su would come by eventually she just need time. Something told Korra that Su wasn't going to come back. Korra stood by the incubator that held the small girl. There was a hesitance in the doctors and healers, they all knew who her parents were.

Korra stuck her hands through holes of the incubator touching the soft skin of the child. From what the healers had said, the first few days of her life had been a struggle. At one point they didn't think that she would make it through the day let alone the night. Kuvira was right she wasn't ready to be here yet. She still needed time to grow more in the one place where she should have been safest, her mother's womb. Leaving Korra asked a passing healer if her grandparents had been to see her. The response she got displeased her.

At the prison Korra readied herself to go into the cell. Lin had informed her that Kuvira had ripped out her stitches and nearly bled to death and that she was on suicide watch.

"Listen kid if she asks about her, I think it's best if you don't tell her anything."

"Why not she's the mother she had a right to know what happening with her daughter."

"You're only going to make it worse she's an emotional wreck." Lin nodded for one of the guards to open the cell. Korra stepped into the dark cell. Inside Kuvira lay curled up on the bed she didn't acknowledge Korra. She couldn't believe that this was the same woman that had kicked her ass back at Zaofu. Pulling a chair closer to the bed, Korra told Kuvira what was going with life outside of her cell. She briefly skimmed over the part where Baatar had been taken home for burial. Korra continued chattering away nothing she said seemed to catch Kuvira's interest.

Against her better judgment Korra told Kuvira about her daughter. "You know she doesn't have name yet." At this Kuvira met Korra's blue eyes. Painfully she sat up hand clutching at her stomach. It hurt a great deal whenever she moved or touched it. Something she did often as if she did it enough her baby would be back.

Korra smiled softly, "Did you and Baatar have a named picked out?"

Her voice a bit hoarse, "No Ba…" She stopped if she said his name out loud then she would break down again. "No we couldn't decide on one." Baatar had jokingly said they should name her Kuvira Jr. Something which they had both laughed at. "But he really liked the name Kiara."

Kuvira asked many questions about her daughter and Korra did her best to answer them. A knock at the knock signaled that Korra's time was up. She promised Kuvira that she would be back sometime next week. Day after day week after week, Korra spilt her time from Earth Kingdom, Asami, hospital and prison. The one thing that irked Korra the most was that Su remained in Zaofu never once visiting her granddaughter. Baatar Sr.'s visits were becoming increasingly short and less frequent. Multiple times she had called Zaofu only to be told Su was unavailable at the time and to try calling back later.

While the grandparent's visits were almost non-existent, Korra's regular visits became longer. During a visit a healer said that it would be okay if Korra wanted to hold her. Nervously Korra held her arms out as the healer placed the child in them. She had never really held a baby before. The small girl in her arms felt like nothing she was doing considerably better than those first nail biting weeks. The young avatar took a seat in the rocking chair. The little girl gripped one of Korra's fingers in her hand. Korra remained seated until visiting hours were up. Before leaving Korra fixed the name card, it now read Kiara Beifong.

Whenever Korra get to see Kuvira, all she wanted to know was about her daughter. Korra didn't know if she was indeed making it worse for the other woman. But she saw it as giving Kuvira a beacon of light and hope in her dark world. She was a mother yearning for her child.

Korra's parents paid her unexpected visit months after the whole colossus incident. It ended up with a pissed off avatar heading straight to Zaofu. Senna and Tonraq were informed that their daughter was at the hospital. Arriving at the hospital they were directed to the maternity floor. There they saw their daughter holding a baby.

"Mom dad this is Kiara." Korra said. From what Master Tenzin had told them, Korra had been making regular long visits to the hospital it was becoming a habit for hers.

"You named her?" Her mother questioned.

"Yeah, well no. I asked Kuvira if she and Baatar Jr. had a named picked out and they didn't. But she did say that he always liked Kiara so I guess just chose that one." Korra smiled fondly at the baby. Senna and Tonraq exchanged an _oh no _glance they recognize this behavior. It was the same when she had found Naga. Korra had become attached. "She's doing really well despite being premature." Senna and Tonraq observed their daughter rock, coo and feed Kuvira's child, this was bad, really bad. From their experience Korra was exhibiting motherly behavior, how far did the bond run?

"Korra sweetheart what are you doing?" Tonraq asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have been become attached to her. This isn't like an animal Korra this isn't a pet. What are going do when she goes back to her grandparents?"

Korra scoffed, "Su hasn't even come to visit once and Baatar Sr.'s visits aren't enough. I'm the only one that comes to visit her. Kuvira would be here for her but she can't so I'm here to make sure she's ok and to tell Kuvira how her daughter is doing."

"You know that Kuvira brought…" Senna started.

"Yes I know she did this to herself, I'm so tired of hearing people say that. I get it Kuvira messed up big time." The baby cried at that loud voice. "Look mom I know what Kuvira's done but I don't think Su and Baatar Sr. are going to come back for Kiara."

"Korra they're her family."

"I know it's just…I don't know." A silence fell over Korra hushed the whimpering child.

"You said she was born early tell me everything that led up to that." Senna said

**XXX**

_Korra watched as Kuvira started to sway, she had already called off her troops. The avatar rushed over to the metalbender as she started to go down. Korra cradled her again like when they were in the spirit world. She had thought Kuvira was fine, she was able to walk and talk just now._

_Korra's hand roamed over her body looking for an injury. Her hand briefly glossed over the other woman's stomach. And that's when she felt a shift beneath her hand. Korra froze in shock blood rushed to her ears. Laying her hand flat on the Great Untier's belly, Korra could make out a bulge. She knew what was growing under the green uniform. _

_But she had to see it to be sure, unclipping her belt Korra shifted the front panel up. _

"_Korra what is it?" Asami asked. The avatar looked up to the questioning faces of Asami, Tenzin, his kids, Mako, Bolin, The Beifong sisters, Varrick and Zhu Li. _

"_She's pregnant." _

_They were all taken back at the news, "What do mean she's pregnant?" Su exclaimed pushing to the front. _

"_I mean she's pregnant." Korra moved the front panel up revealing the growing bump. "And she needs a healer right now." Korra ordered and heard Lin barking into her radio. _

_The avatar placed the panel back in place. Lifting Kuvira, Korra carried her out of the crater and to the waiting ambulance. The sirens blared in her ears on the ride over. _

_In the white halls of the hospitals the healers injected Kuvira with something. Her child was in distress and needed to come out to have a better chance of survival._

**XXX**

"And how long was Kuvira lying on the stretcher?

"Thirty five-ish minutes maybe a little longer, why?"

"No, uh its nothing." It couldn't be, could it?

"Mom?" "Senna?" Both her husband and daughter asked. "Ok you say that the child was in distress but if she was really in that much distress they would not have waited for over thirty-five minutes to take her out."

"Maybe the doctors were waiting for the drug to…" Her mother shook her head no.

"No Korra they have really powerful medication that takes affect fast." Was her mother really implying what she was thinking? The more she thought about it the more Korra convinced herself that it was true. It was time to pay a trip to Zaofu.

**XXXX**

"Su I'm leaving now." Baatar Sr. told his wife. It was long time between his visits and Su had not once accompanied him. Su didn't saying anything so he took that as an ok to go.

"No." He paused. "No you're not going."

"Su it's been too long, come with me."

"No I don't want her here, every time I think of that child. All I can think of is of our son that we lost or her wretched mother." Suyin said her last few words slowly and coldly.

"Su we can't just leave her at the hospital eventually she will need to come home." Baatar Sr. said.

"Sure we can I'm sure the staff their will put her in the orphanage and find her a good home."

"What? You're not thinking clearly we can't just abandon our granddaughter. She's just an innocent baby it's not her fault who she was born to." Baatar Sr. pleaded to his wife that their granddaughter was the last piece of their son that they had. Su wouldn't hear it her mind was made up. There was a commotion down the hall the next thing that he knew an angry avatar had kicked down the door. She pushed him away when he greeted her going straight for Su.

"Suyin did you have the doctors take Kiara out?" Korra demanded.

"Who?"

"Your granddaughter in case you've forgotten, now answer my question." Korra snapped, Su had never seen Korra so mad.

"Of course not that's ridiculous." Su brushed off.

Korra narrowed her eyes, was Su lying? She didn't know but she just had a gut feeling, her mother knew a lot she had also been trained by Katara. Call it an avatar instinct that drove Korra to what she did next. Her eyes glowed white hot a gust of wind blew her hair around. Grabbing Suyin by the collar she lifted the older woman in the air.

"Tell me the truth Suyin Beifong did you have the doctors take Kuvira and Baatar's child out."

Su stared into the white glowing eyes of the most powerful being in the world. "I saved her from a lot of suffering."

"How dare you, that was not your call to make. You don't get to punish her like that. That was cruel and inhumane." Korra angry dropped Su.

"I saved her from a lot of pain and suffering Korra. You know how hard that would have been on her if she carried that child to term? You know what she would have felt to have given birth only for her child to be taken away from her? It would have killed her so I made a decision and I saved her from that pain."

"You saved her?! You didn't save her, you caused her more pain she tried killing herself because she's so miserable now. She lost her fiancé and child on the same day. And you think that makes you a saint for not allowing Kuvira to come to term? At least she would have had a little more time with the only person she loves anymore."

"And then what Korra, what would have happened after it was born?" Su raised an eyebrow cocking a hip out. "No matter the outcome of things it would have been taken away from her."

"You call Kuvira a monster, what does that make you? You told me she was like a daughter to you but, I don't think that's true. You tried killing her twice and the second time she was half way through her pregnancy. How could have missed that, Toph taught you everything. You deserve to be in a wooden cell too. For what you have done to her, and if you ever come near her child I swear you will suffer the consequences." Korra lashed out.

"Anything you need to say?" Korra snarled at Senior her eyes back to blue. His eyes were wide as saucers, shaking his head no. Korra stormed out of the Beifong estate airbending herself onto her bison.

Baatar Sr. stood in shock after the revelation, he never thought that Su would do something that mean and cruel. Sure he knew that she and Kuvira weren't on the best terms anymore. But cutting a baby out too soon was just, just he didn't even have a word for it.

**XXXX**

The moon was high in the sky when Korra stormed into the hospital. Many people tried stopping her but she easily pushed them away, one destination in mind. Outside the nursery Korra caught a healer.

"Is Kiara fit to be able to leave?"

"Yes avatar." The healer squeaked.

"Good I'm taking her."

"I'm sorry but you're not immediate family you can't just take her."

"Well I've got news for you her immediate family doesn't want her so now I'm taking her do you understand?"

"Ok but there's a system and paperwork.."

"Look here you I'm not in the best of moods right now so you will get me whatever paperwork there is and I will sign it. Go!" Korra snapped her eyes briefly flashed white. Was this an abuse of her power and status as avatar? Yes it was but right now she didn't care.

The healer scrambled back and forth gathering the proper paper work as fast as she could. In her haste she managed to fall and drop many papers. Returning to the avatar she explained what the forms meant and said and indicated where she should sign.

"I'll go prepare a bag for you." The healer fasted walked away. Meanwhile Korra stepped into the nursery leaning over Kiara. Poor child life had been unfair to her, her parents couldn't be around. Her grandparents rejected her.

"Avatar Korra here's the bag it has pacifiers, bottles, formula, some toys, and a spare change of clothes." The healer passed the bag to Korra.

"Thank you will you wrap her warmly in blanket?"

"Certainly," The healer grabbed a receiving blanket swaddling the baby. All the while Korra hovered behind observing her. Once finished, Kiara was handed over to Korra, who took her out of the hospital. Holding the child close to her chest Korra walked up the tail of her bison heading to Air Temple.

Walking through the door Korra was met with her parents, Tenzin, Pema, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. They all stood in shock their eyes went from her to the bundle in her arms. She was bombarded with question once it wore off. What was she thinking? Did she realize what a rash decision she had just made? Had she lost her mind?

"Look was this a rash decision, yes, yes it was. I can't emphasize enough how much I did not think this through. But I couldn't just leave her there."

"Korra you do realize that Su and Baatar Sr. will come for her right?" Tenzin said. Korra then proceeded to explain what Su had done. Many did not want to believe what she told them.

"Pema do you have a crib that I could borrow?" Pema nodded stupidly.

She could deal with everyone in the morning, right now Kiara had begun to whimper she had been woken from her sleep and was protesting about it. Once settled in her Korra laid Kiara down in the crib. She would make sure that Kuvira and Baatar's child wasn't abandoned or unloved. She would do whatever it took even if that meant raising her herself. There was a soft knock at her door she called for the person to come in.

"Korra sweetheart this is a big decision." Her mother said as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I know but I just feel like I need to protect her."

"You're the avatar."

"It's not like the avatar hasn't had children before." Korra stated this wasn't the first or last time that the avatar would have a child.

"Alright I'll support you sweetie, if there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks mom." Korra hugged her mother. "Will you stay with me tonight I have a feeling that Kiara will wake up and I'm not one hundred percent what to do if she does." Senna laid down with her daughter, she had just become a grandmother. Kiara woke twice during the night the first time she needed a diaper change. Senna walked Korra through how to change a diaper correcting her many times. The second time that the baby cried was because she was hungry. Senna also showed Korra how to make the formula and what temperate it needed to be. She arranged Kiara properly in Korra's arms.

Over the weeks Korra settled into the life as primary caregiver to Kiara. She had a lot of help from Pema and her mother. Asami, Mako, and Bolin helped mainly they played with her. It was a big change in her life, and she thought being the avatar was hard. In the short time span her papers had been bumped to the front of the line. City Hall had called to make it official, Korra had brought Asami along with her.

"Just sign here and it's done." Korra signed where indicated. "And you too." Korra glanced at Asami.

"Asami you don't have to."

"No its ok I want to." Asami signed as well.

"Congratulations you two are now the official parents.

"Have you told Kuvira yet?" Asami asked as they walked out of city hall.

"No in fact I haven't visited her in a while."

"You should go tell her."

'Will you…" The avatar trailed off.

"Yes."

Smiling Korra kissed Asami, the two separated Korra head to the prison and Asami back to Air Temple. Inside the wooden cell Korra apologize to Kuvira why she hadn't seen her in a while. Korra explained what had been happening. Kuvira became angered when Korra had told her what Su had done. A knock on the door sounded Asami was here.

"You know the ones we love are never gone." Korra said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Kuvira said bitterly.

Korra shrugged standing she opened the door. Asami handed Korra a bag and the baby.

"I know you have been pretty depressed so I hope this might cheer you up." For the first time in four months Kuvira sat up straighter as Korra handed over her daughter. Kuvira brought her close, her daughter started to cry.

"No, no shh sweetie mommy's here, mommy's here Kiara." Instantly Kiara quieted meeting her mother's gaze. She had Baatar's eyes. Korra watched in fascination Kiara never quieted that easily. Korra looked away when she saw Kuvira wipe a tear away finally after four months she was able to hold their child.

Kuvira was so happy and sad. She knew well enough that her daughter would grow up to call Korra mom. She couldn't be there to see her walk or talk. Or see if she was a bender or not. She wouldn't be able to see her sweet little girl grow up. She would miss out on her life even when she would be released it would be too late. That mother-daughter bond had been already forged with Korra. It made her incredibly sad, she wanted to be mommy, and she wanted her and Baatar to raise her. They were supposed to be there for all those milestone but her one decision had made that impossible. But she was happy to know that her daughter was going to grow up in a happy home the avatar had a good family and friends.

"She was supposed to be born today." Kuvira whispered gently rocking their baby. "Baatar and I should have been married already, this was supposed to be our family. He even told me that this would have happened if we lost and, he was right. But I just didn't think anyone could stop us. I was selfish and dumb, I screw up majorly."

Korra remained silent this wasn't the time to tell her I told you so. For a while longer Korra sat in with Kuvira as she held her daughter. The soft mew of Kiara started, "I think that's her…"

"She's hungry." Kuvira finished. "Can I feed her?"

"Um sure I guess." Korra didn't see that harm in that, she reached for a bottle.

"No I mean…"

"Oh," Korra understood what she was asking. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please just this once, just let me be her mother this one time."

Korra looked over to the cell door then back to Kuvira. "Fine but just this once, understand?" Kuvira nodded and Korra took out a burping blanket sliding it over to Kuvira. She turned her back as Kuvira moved to unbutton her shirt.

Kuvira guided Kiara's mouth to her breast, she winced when she latched on. It was a bit painful but it faded away. It brought back a memory of Baatar.

"_Baatar what are you doing?" Kuvira asked when she entered their quarters. He sat on the bed with a blanket, a book and what looked to be a sack of flour. _

"_I'm practicing."Baatar answered looking at the picture in the book then down to his work. It looked nothing like the description. Sighing in defeat he undid his work and started over. Kuvira took a seat next to him tossing her belt off. She craned her neck looking at the book. _

"_You know I can build a 25ft colossus but I can't even swaddle a sack of flour." Baatar groaned as he messed up again undoing all of his work leaning back against the head board. _

"_It's alright Baatar you still have some time before she gets here." Kuvira patted her stomach and took the blanket into her hands. _

"_What if I never get it? And she has to go through the night cold because I don't know how to properly wrap her up?"_

"_Look easy." Kuvira held out her work to him. _

"_What how'd you to that?" Baatar took the sack from her examining her work it looked exactly like the picture. _

"_Don't over think things Baatar, it's just a few simple folds." Kuvira watched as Baatar kept looking at her handiwork. "Do you ever wish that your family could be here for this?" She placed a hand where she felt her child moving._

"_My family is here," Baatar said simply, "Kuvira, you and our baby girl are my family now."He placed his hand over hers. "Now show me how you did that."_

"Did your army know that you were pregnant?" Korra asked bring Kuvira back to the present.

"No I wasn't ready to tell anymore about her yet." Kuvira stretched her left arm out draping the blanket over her shoulder. She brought Kiara up to her shoulder patting her back.

"And no one ever questioned you?" Korra kept her back turned.

"Being who I was my soldiers wouldn't question me on my appearance. Though I know that some did start questioning why my body was changing." Kuvira heard a small burp, shifting her from her shoulder, she cradled Kiara in her arms. Rocking her little girl into sleep.

A knock on the door sounded, Korra waved away the guard, her visit time was up. Turing around Korra slowly walked to Kuvira. She saw her grip tighten a little more, she didn't want to give her baby back.

"I promise I'll bring her back next week." Korra squatted down. As smoothly as possible, Kuvira transferred Kiara back over to Korra.

Korra kept good on her promise she brought her daughter to see her every week. It became the highlights of her days locked away in prison.

In the years coming, she did permit Su and Baatar Sr. to meet her and Asami's child but, she remained in the room the whole time. She would never forgive Su for what she had done.

And in years Kiara grew into a beautiful child she had her father's eyes and hair color. But she had her mother's skin tone and angular bone structure. Any time when Kiara came to visit, Kuvira could always tell who had done her hair. Korra was more the one to put in Southern hairstyle which consisted of a variation of ponytails.

Asami was a bit more girly with the bows, elegant braids and curls. The older she got, the more she would cling to Asami or Korra when they brought her to visit this woman. She didn't understand why they would do this every week.

Both had different approaches when it came to raising Kiara. Korra let her be rough and run wild. While Asami taught her how to be lady with proper etiquette.

**XXXX**

**20 years later**

For the first time in twenty years Kuvira walked freely. With no destination in mind, she didn't really know where to go she felt lost. The former dictator walked through Avatar Korra Park. Time had faded her away from the minds of people but small things reminded the people of her reign.

Kuvira stopped under the shade looking around at how normal people were. Her eyes scanned the area stopping at one person in particular. She knew that form, it was her… the avatar and Sato's child. Five years ago she had stopped coming, Korra told her that Kiara learned the truth.

She watched for a while as Kiara worked textbooks and notebooks out. Kuvira debated on whether or not she should go over to her. Taking a deep breath she moved over to where Kiara sat. What was the harm in trying to talk to her daughter?

"Can I sit?" Kuvira asked with hesitance. Kiara looked up light green eyes met dark emeralds. And she nodded giving the okay. Kuvira sat and Kiara turned back to her work. Kuvira looked for something to say but what was one supposed to say to a daughter they had to give up? She shifted her eyes down onto the books and notebooks. She saw designs and blueprints, _just like her father _Kuvira thought.

"I see that you're studying engineering." Kuvira said softly.

Kiara looked up and a flash of Baatar's face swam back even after all these years she would never forget the man she loved with her whole heart. The man she was going to marry and raise a family with. "Yeah just like my mom."

"Did you always know you wanted to be an engineer?"

"No it took a while to figure out. The last two years I have been traveling around the world. Most of the time I was in fighting rings. But there's only so much you can do with throwing rocks at people so I returned to Republic City."

"You've grown into a beautiful young woman."

Kiara's eyes moved down, "You know when I was fifteen I thought about coming to visit you alone. I was going to demanded to know why you did what you did. But then I came to realize that it didn't really matter to me because that's your past not mine."

"I'm sorry that I took away the chance for you to get to know your father. I know he loved you very much would have spoiled you rotten. You have his eyes."

"That's what people say."

"Do you ever visit your grandparents?"

"You mean Su and Baatar Sr.? But no I don't because they aren't my grandparents. My grandpa is in jail and my other grandparents live in the Southern Tribe."

A silence surrounded the two there was only so much that Kuvira felt like she was allowed to ask. She heard as Kiara started to pack up her books.

"My moms have always taught me that it's easy to do nothing but harder to forgive. At first I didn't really care too much for what they said. But I watched as my mom was able to forgive her dad for being an Equalist and trying to kill her. For the longest time I hated you for everything that you have done. I still kinda do, but I can make an effort to get to know you. So if you're not busy in two day maybe you would like to meet me here at 3:30." Kiara slid a piece of paper over to her. "I'll wait there for one hour only and if you don't come I'll understand." She turned to leave.

"I'll be there." Kiara stopped and nodded once before continuing on.

Kuvira watched as her child left and met up with Asami and Korra. They had raised her well, she had extended an opportunity to get to know her. Kuvira had let her go once but not again she wanted to get to know her and Baatar's child.

For the first time in a long time Kuvira felt hopeful she was getting another chance to know her daughter. Although she didn't get to be her mother, maybe one day she could be part of her life. Standing she took a stroll through the spirit vine attraction.

"_Do you think she can hear me?" Baatar asked standing behind her, his hands cupped her under belly."_

"_I'm sure she can, every time you talk to her she starts moving around more." Kuvira looked at him through the mirror. _

"_After this is over we will be a proper family you, me and our soon to be daughter." _

"_A family," Kuvira echoed they were so close now just a little longer and then they could take a break to have her and raise her. The end was so close and she wanted it, she wanted to be with her family. _

She pulled out the engagement ring, even though Baatar was dead, he would live through their daughter, she was their legacy to the world.

**The End. **


End file.
